My little vampire lover
by yaoishampoo
Summary: Evan is a little vampire who sets out one night for his first hunt.However his prey s makes his hunt harder than he thought to be Warning: slash and multiple pairings but Evan bottoms in all of them XD . Ortiz/Evan, Christian/Evan so far
1. Chapter 1

I'm inspired by Evan's cute tiger teeth and pale, flawless skin. A little vampire bottom would be yummy!XD(Drool uncontrollably)

Disclaimer: I don't own Evan Bourne, Ricky Ortiz or any other WWE superstars. I wish I do tho XP

(bitey~bitey~)

Dark, immense veil of midnight cloaked the whole town. The only light still illuminating the streets was moon light. While everyone in town was asleep, a small shadow slipped into a house through the opened window.

Evan watched with a smug smile as the man who's snoring loud on his bed, half of his blanket slipping down to the floor. He never thought his first hunting would be so easy that someone could be so loose-minded to let the windows wide open. "_Is he not scared of theft?"_ Evan came closer to the man and chuckle silently. _"Geez. Looks like a misshaped Afro. This guy need to have a better hair!" _He was amused by the man's poodle like hair. Evan came closer and observed the man's tall and muscular form,feeling excited.

_"This guy's big. Must has lots of blood in his body"_ Evan thought, licking his teeth in delight.

Just as he was about to take a bite at the man's neck, a naughty thought flashed across his mind.

"_I wonder how he will react if he sees a vampire."_

Driven by both curiosity and the thought of sucking a sleeping prey being boring, Evan jumped onto the bed and straddled the man, starting to wake him up.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Evan patted on the man's face a few times before he woke up.

"Agh man…who is it?" the man asked woozily, eyes barely opened.

"I'm a vampire. I'm here to suck your blood."

"Oh."

The man answered matter-of-factly before closing his eyes and sunk back to sleep. Such an act of obliviousness made little Evan annoying.

"HEY! Wake up man!" Evan shook the man very hard, making him opened his eyes again.

"Whoa! Am I not dreaming?" the man yawned, awake finally.

The man lifted his head and instanly goggled at what he saw:

A young boy,who's much smaller than himself,was straddling on him with his upper body naked. The boy's short black hair,pale and flawless skin,slender but toned body, cute and childlike face, a pair of glaring brown eyes and pouted lips are illuminated through the moonlight from the opened windows.

The man simply just stared at the boy, bewitched by his pretty form.

"Hey! Are you listening? I said I'm a vampire!" Evan shook the man irritably, snapping him out of his trance.

"Vampire?" the man didn't get it.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"See it yourself" Evan opened his mouth, revealing his cute and not so sharp tiger teeth.

"Wow. Big tiger teeth."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Uhuh" was all Evan got as a reply.

"…_.is he not gonna fight me?"_ Evan looked perplex. This guy showed no sign of resistance, letting Evan remained straddled on him. There's no slight trace of fear on the man' face. "Aren't you scared of me?" Evan asked.

"No."

"_W-What?!"_ little Evan felt as if he just get stuck by a bolt of lightning. _"Did this insolent human just say he's not scared of me?" _Evan gritted his teeth, feeling both flushed and angry, as this man just 'insulted' hi first hunting._" I shall teach this buffoon the consequence of defying a vampire!!"_

"Don't play fool with me! I'm gonna suck your blood now!" Evan shouted angrily before took a fierce bite on the man's neck.

"Agh!!" instead of eliciting a painful screech from the man, Evan screeched in pain, covering his mouth, wincing. _"What kind of skin is THIS?! So fuck'n hard, ouch, my teeth hurts…." _

The man couldn't help but laughed "To hard for you to bite it down huh? Looks like you'll have to sharpen your teeth before ya try again hey my cute little vampire."

"Shut up!" Evan wrapped both his hands around the man's neck" Despising vampires again and I'll strangle you!" Evan tightened his grip.

The man pulled back his smile as if perceiving the threat."Ok,ok,I give up." He held up both hands, surrendering.

Seeing the man surrendered, Evan released his grip but still glared at the large man, unsure what to do next _"Agh! This big chunk's skin is like rubber! Maybe I should just go home. But If I just left like this I'll ruin the reputation of my kind……"_ Evan frowned, debating mentally at whether he should go or stay.

"Well I heard that you can soften the flesh by licking…." The man said as if he'd read the little vampire's mind

"I knew that!!" the man's words obviously lit the light bulb for the singled minded vampire. Evan pounced at the man's thick neck, licking it eagerly.

"um…." The man shifted a bit, suppressing a groan down the throat. Evan nipped and licked like a naughty small kitten trying to get an attention from its master. Waves of pleasurable, tingling sensation rippled down his body. He felt his lower body heating up.

After licking for a moment, Evan thought this time it should work. He lifted up his head, looking at the big guy with a triumphant grin.

"Any last words before I suck your blood?"

"Could…could you release me?"

"What?" Evan didn't get it.

"I don't wanna die and still be rock-hard" the man wriggled his hip, suggesting the vampire to look behind. Evan turned his head, only to see a big bulge on the man's pants.

"You PERVERT!!"

To be continued

Whoa! My 2nd fic on FF is done! XD

Would little Evan succeed in his first hunting? XD Find out next!

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:My little vampire lover

Summary: Evan is a little vampire who sets out one night for his first hunt.

However his prey(s) makes his hunt harder than he thought to be

Warning: slash and multiple pairings but Evan bottoms in all of them XD .

So far including Ortiz/Evan, Christain/Evan

Genre: romance/humor

Disclaimer: I do not own Evan Bourne, Ricky Ortiz, Christian or any other WWE superstars. I strongly wish I do XD

Well it seems to me that Ricky is not a popular top for Evan, although he did try his best to be Evan's bodyguard during his match against Miz ( and his boyfriend Morrison). So I change(add) the pairing Jay/Evan. I want most(or all) his preys to be much bigger than him :P

(Let the hunting continue~)

"You PERVERT!!" Evan screamed like a girl, face burning red.

"Hey, you seduced me first." the man sat up so he looked right into Evan's eyes. He frowned at the small vampire's accusation.

"What? I didn't do anything!" little did innocent Evan know that how seductive his actions were. It would give any living guy a boner.

"Kid, you were straddling on me and you are half-naked. And then you licked my neck. I'm a grown man of course I'll be hard.

"Hey I'm not a kid! I'm a fully grown vampire!" Evan retorted, unknowing the fact that his looks and behavior did not support his statement.

"Oh really? Like what?15?16?" the man's guess was quite correct.

"Agh! Whateva! I'm gonna suck your blood now!"

"That's why I told you to release me first man. I think all my blood had flown down my body unless you want to suck it down there…"

"SHUT UP!" Evan blushed even harder at those bold words

Before Evan could say anything more, something on the corner caught Evan's attention. Evan turned to look at the wide-opened window, seeing a dim light flickering intermittently outside the window. Evan walked to the window till curiously, eyes widened as he peeked out the window.

Right across the road, in the same height as the window, barely a yard apart, a blond man, with a pair of scope hung around his neck, was holding a torch, turning it on and off, body leaning against the window frame. He stopped when he saw what he wanted to see and held up a big sign board with some big capital letters on it that said "FRESH HUMAN BLOOD HERE. COME N GET IT!"

"Geez Jay, were you just standing there and peeping us all the time?" The man, who also came to the window and stood beside Evan, shouted across the street.

"I have no choice! You guys woke me up in the middle of night!" The blond man responded in a Canadian accent, a sheepish smile on his face" I haven't really see any 'actions' anyway."

"_You won't be seeing anything you peep." _The man thought. "Ok, we'll keep it down now so you can go back to sleep."

"Nah, I actually want the same thing as you do now Ricky" Jay's sheepish smile had turn into a sly one.

"Oh no no you don't. Not this time Jay". Ricky shook his head, knowing fully well what the blond man was suggesting. "Come on little one, let's ignore him and continue with your supper" Ricky gestured Evan, who just stared at the sign board with a gleam in his hazel eyes, looking very fascinating by the writing.

"Oh come on, you aren't gonna fall for that are you?"

Unfortunately that was all it took for the small, singled-minded vampire to leap. Not even within a second, Evan had landed swiftly on the other roof.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" 

"NO!" Evan simply stuck out his tongue at Ricky before slipping in the window into the other man's room.

"Sorry Rick you've had your turn, so it's mine now." Jay closed the window and pulled down the curtain quickly, leaving the other man cursing behind.

Evan now had a better look at the new guy, eye blinking curiously.

The man(or prey) has short blond hair, a pair of sky-blued eyes. The man was fairly handsome and fairly tall that Evan had to lift up his head in order to make an eye contact.

Evan also noticed that he's well-build and muscular._" Must also has lots of blood in his body" _Evan thought.

"Hi I'm Jay." Jay looked down at the smaller male, beaming brightly at him. "What's your name?"

"Human are not allowed to talk to vampires until they are spoken to!" Evan glared into the taller man's eyes, trying to look and sound as intimidating as possible.

"Oh I don't know that, Sorry."Before Evan could opened his mouth again Jay continued. "Are you really a vampire? Wow, I still can't believe that I can ever see a vampire alive."

"Ar..aren't you scared of me?" seeing the excitement on the handsome face, Evan puzzled. Why is he looked so happy?

Jay hesitated for a second before answering "Ummmm nope……should I?"

"………….." Evan gritted his teeth in great annoyance. He could feel his face getting redder. Is he really not fearsome at all or people nowaday just don't fear and respect the vampires?

"……Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes you should be scared you insolent human! Because I 'm about to suck your blood! Your life is at my grip" Evan threatened, however his childlike voice making it sounded really funny in an adorable way.

Jay bit his bottom lip, trying really hard not to laugh. _"Man this kid is really cute……and pretty" _ Jay couldn't help but let his eyes trailing up and down on the vampire's beautiful face and body.

"Hey? Are you listening?" It was the kiddy voice that snapped Jay out of his thought and reminded him why he had "summoned" the little vampire.

"Oh yes, I invited you to suck my blood."

"You did no invited me. You surrendered yourself to me you fool!" Evan corrected him.

"Yes I surrender myself to you" Jay smiled at him sweetly before moved onto the bed, lying comfortably. "Come and get me."

"_Geez…this prey is really easy. I'll definitely succeed this time"_ Evan thought naively before he approached the man.

Would little Evan really succeed this time? XD Find out next. R&R please


End file.
